


I'm Watching You Watch Her

by mellababy101



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Auror Parents - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Guest Speaker, Ilvermorny, Relationship - Build Up, Teenage Tina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellababy101/pseuds/mellababy101
Summary: Tina Goldstein is only sixteen but she knows what she wants to do with her life; she wants to be an auror and work for MACUSA like her parents did before her.Percival Graves just wants to talk to these kids about what it is he does without making an ass of himself and then leave. Neither of them are ready for the hero worship complex that Tina acquires towards him and he's reluctant to walk away from this kid - this orphan that just wants to live up to her family name that might look at him like he's someone who can teach her how to get there.





	1. Meeting

To say that Tina was excited for the guest speaker in their Defense against the Dark Arts class was an understatement; it was an auror coming by to speak to them and she could hardly contain that joy. She had asked Professor Imwell what aurors were like a million times but her teacher had only been able to tell her what they did, not what they were like. Tina lost her parents at twelve years old to supporters of the dark days and she could only remember what they were like as her parents, the sweetness of a beautiful mother and the sternness of her father as he taught her to be headstrong and confident, but she never had the chance to see them in action. Her parents warranted respect and radiated authority wherever they went with reputations that preceded them, until they were tortured and killed by traitors within MACUSA. 

So it was with the knowledge that Tina was going to meet an actual auror that she sat in her seat, crossing her ankles and interlacing her fingers in her lap so that they wouldn't tap incessantly on the desk before her or betray her impatience. She had made sure to be a little early to catch a good seat but now she was a little mad at herself; she didn't have anything to occupy her brain other than the eagerness that almost incapacitated her. She sighed as she waited and figured she'd just wait - 

Someone walked in and she felt her lips turn up in a smile that she'd have someone to talk to while she waited. However, upon her first glance, she realized that the newcomer wasn't someone she knew. He looked to be a little older than herself and that was the first clue that informed her that he wasn't a student. The next hint of unfamiliarity came with his outfit - he wasn't dressed in a uniform and she'd never seen a professor dressed to the nines just to lecture either so this had to be their guest speaker. She was thrilled to say the least. 

He was a lot younger than she'd been expecting. He couldn't have been out of Ilvermorny for too long, a decade, if that, she figured. He was wearing all black, save for the dark green shirt he had under his waistcoat and jacket. Their eyes met across the door threshold and he seemed to match her surprise before he quickly schooled his features into a hesitant smile. He walked further into the room and decided to stand before her, perching on the desk. 

"Hi, there. I'm Percival Graves, I thought I'd get in a little early to get my feel of the room. Talking in front of people has never been my strong suit, I guess." He admitted. 

Tina found herself smiling at him in response. 

"Tina Goldstein." She introduced herself, hoping she wasn't being too presumptuous by offering her hand for a shake. She felt her smile deepen when he didn't hesitate to grasp it and give her a firm handshake. 

"Are you usually this early for class, Miss Goldstein?" He asked her, politely making conversation while they waited. 

It was Tina's turn to hesitate. Now that she had this auror in front of her holding all of his attention, she didn't want to admit that she was very excited to meet him. Thrilled. Ecstatic. 

"Ah, no. I guess I wanted to get a good seat." She told him, ducking her gaze and lacing her fingers together again in her lap to downplay the overload of emotion she'd been holding in. 

He surprised her by laughing. 

"Ah, man. I'm sorry -" He struggled to stop laughing but Tina didn't feel offended, she figured that he was laughing because he hadn't been expecting to be welcomed or expected quite so thoroughly. She kept a small rueful smile on her lips just to tease him, though. "I'm guessing you're interested in Defense Against the Dark Arts, right?" 

"That's a very astute observation, Mr. Graves." She answered, but she was very excited that he had come to that conclusion. 

"So, what is it that you already know about aurors, Tina?" He asked her. He was serious and while he had been paying attention to her before, he was observing her very closely now, as if her answer really mattered. Tina figured that he'd like to know this so he could have some leverage in the lecture he was shortly about to give and thought about his question. 

She instantly wanted to tell him that her parents had been aurors but she had long ago decided that she would never use her family name to grant he favor with MACUSA. MACUSA had failed her family by not catching the spy infiltrators before they'd killed her parents and she wanted her career to be all of her own with no interference from anyone that knew her family and pitied her situation. So she told him what aurors went through to receive their qualifications. 

"After graduation, Auror candidates go through three additional years of training where upon completion they are tested on Concealment and Disguise, Stealth, and Tracking. If they pass their tests they are brought before the President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America, and the Director of Magical Law Enforcement to be tested on their loyalty to the country. Only aurors know what these tests consist of since they are very personal." She finished, hoping she'd added the gist of everything. 

Graves nodded at her and brought a hand to his chin, thumbing over it while he looked at her thoughtfully. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what he thought of her response at all and wondered if that were merely a side effect of his profession. 

"Well, you're right. And that's an awful lot more than I'd been expecting you to know. Tell me, are you interested in being an Auror yourself?" He asked her, seeming to know the answer already but asking her anyway. 

"Yes, Sir." She answered readily, eagerly, helplessly. 

His smile at her response was immediate but short lived, since other students had begun to pile into the classroom one by one. Her friend Aurielle sat next to her at the front and while the auror had already looked away, she couldn't help but steal little glances at him every once in a while while he waited for the rest of the class to come in, standing in front of the chalkboard and looking a lot more comfortable than he'd told her he was. She felt giggly at the thought that she was keeping his secret and while he wasn't actively staring at her, he did smirk when he saw that she was observing him before schooling that look of patience back on. 

"Ooooh, he's dreamy, don't you think Tina?" Aurielle whispered to her. Tina felt her cheeks turn a bright red suddenly and resisted looking up to see if he had heard her. She didn't dare cast a charm that would cover her rogue cheeks for fear that Auri would tease her, but didn't want to answer that question honestly either. She did think he was dreamy, more than that she'd even call him handsome. Percival Graves was a very good-looking man and all of that fine wear he wore certainly aided in his looks department. Tina had been avoiding thinking about the attraction she felt for him because it would distract her so thoroughly from the task in hand. 

"Auri." She complained instead. Aurielle was constantly asking her opinion on the boys around them and dated a fair amount of them herself. She was bemused by the way that Tina hadn't gone out with a single one of them even though she'd had a couple of guys ask her out. She figured that her response was familiar enough that Aurielle wouldn't pursue her question and she was right. After a conspiring wink, she left her alone. 

Tina dared glance up and found that he had been looking at her but quickly looked to the entrance to find Professor Imwell. Professor Imwell had been the teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts for at least half a century and she was well respected in the wizarding community. Naturally, that meant the congress consulted with her on a frequent basis when dark magic was afoot so it didn't surprise Tina that she knew Percival Graves. 

He smiled at her approach and took her hands in his own, bringing one to his lips. 

"Oh, Percival. You're as charming and dashing as you always are, my boy." She told him fondly. Her dress was a pretty maroon color that complimented her green eyes and the way she smiled, always so cheerful despite the taskful job she had made Tina indulgent to this old witch. Graves was obviously under the same rapture and gave her an indulging smile. 

"It's good to see you, Alma." He agreed as he released his hold. 

They had the whole room's attention, Tina noted. While Professor Imwell was a kind witch, she was also well known for being stern and hard to impress. The fact that Percival Graves had her favor made him all the more remarkable in her eyes if not everyone else's, too. She couldn't wait for him to commence and he didn't disappoint her. 

"Class," She called, though she needn't since no one wasn't already paying attention, "this is Percival Graves. He is to be our guest speaker today, since he has ten years of experience working for MACUSA as an auror. I expect you to give him all of your attention, and I would like a page of notes detailing the responsibilities of an auror by the end of the class." 

Formally introduced, Percival cleared his throat only once before addressing them. "Thank you, Alma." 

The old professor took a seat at the corner of the classroom so she could listen in. 

"Hello, everyone. Like your professor has said, my name is Percival Graves. I graduated from Ilvermorny in 1916 and I have worked as an auror ever since. Being an Auror is not for the fainthearted. You will be tested in almost every single way you've never expected and you will have to learn to think on your feet at all times. It is a job that requires cognitive skill; that demands time; and insists on dedication." 

"We as aurors protect the wizarding community at large. As you know, before the National Statue of Secrecy was procured, wizards and no-majs alike were in a constant state of war. The no-majs feared our abilities and hunted us, burning us at stakes and having no mercy. We retaliated, but even with magic on our side we were still losing many of our numbers. The great predecessors of our government installed the Secrecy program to protect both of our peoples. We have lived in harmony ever since, but there are still great families that believe that the Statue of Secrecy was a mistake. These wizards believe in the extinction of no-majs, convinced that mass slaughter is for the greater good." 

Tina was listening carefully and writing her notes word for word, but completely entranced by the auror's words. He was repeating information that they already knew from their history classes, but his new voice made every difference in the world. It was almost as if he had been there. It was his firsthand experience fighting these dark wizards that made her lean in as close to her seat as she could get. 

"I, and many others before me, have made a career out of catching these dark wizards. The magical community has a symbiotic relationship with the non-magical community. It is redundant of me to say that one cannot live without the other, but it is a point that some do not agree with. Mostly, wizards that hold this belief are of old money and old power, people who once lived in a time where having magic meant being royalty - so there are less now than there were before but they are still at large. 

"I've seen the terrible things that dark wizards do to no-majs." His brows furrowed with emotion. "I've seen children killed because of their race and vowed to protect them as much as I would our own children. Being an auror isn't an easy feat." 

When he said this, he looked at Tina. She held his gaze in return but felt like her heart skipped a beat. She'd never felt such an intense connection to someone before, and the newness of it made her shiver. Before she could consider him for longer, his eyes were moving again, looking at all of them. 

"So let me tell you what you're up against, if you decide you'd like to join our force. After graduation, you are required to undergo an additional three years of study at MACUSA itself. The courses taught there are Concealment and Disguise, Stealth, and Tracking. You will be taught how to read other people - how to anticipate every move they make and trust your instincts to lead you to the right decision. You will be taught to prepare yourself with the most likely scenarios, and you will be taught how to defend yourself. That last part is the most important, I'd say, from personal experience. Being an auror means constant vigilance; it means having a back up plan when going to the grocery store even if it seems like the last place you'll be attacked and having a focus more dedicated than life itself." 

"After the three years, the governing board will test you on the courses you've taken, in the same way you are tested for your O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S, with written and practical tests. With the adequate scores, you will then be brought before the President and the Director of Magical Law Enforcement. You appeal to them why it is you deserve a spot on the team and they test you in whatever way they think will calculate your loyalty to the wizarding community; it is a personal test that is sacred and never the same with another person." He concluded. 

"If there are any questions, feel free to ask." Graves added, his smile a tight one that implied for the first time that he wasn't as confident speaking to a crowd as he'd been leaving them to believe. 

Tina wasn't sure if she had any questions, she was too busy processing everything he'd said. She knew what aurors did and why they did it and how they got to be aurors in the first place. Percival had made her want all of the things he'd described, but now she was wondering if she had it in her to be an auror. She was always doubting her abilities though she was at the top of her class in almost every course and her uncertainty made her nervous. It sounded like a job that required confidence. It sounded like a pipe dream that she desperately wanted. 

"Yes?" Percival's voice pulled her out of her inward thoughts and Tina glanced at the boy Graves was looking at, who undoubtedly had his hand up. Kyle Fisher. 

"What happens if you don't pass the course testings?" He asked nervously. Tina was glad he asked this question; she wanted to know what the results would be if the tests proved to be beyond her capabilities. 

"The Auror trainee would be sent back to retake the courses and then be tested again, on all of the materials taught. However, those who fail the tests often don't wish to continue. Three years is a long time and while we are not a gossiping bunch to go around bullying others for their failures, there is talk and most wizards don't want to face the humiliation." He answered professionally. Tina blew out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. If she were to fail even one course she'd have to go back and retake all of them. That'd be six years wasted to finally be at the level she wanted to be. 

"Thank you, Mr. Graves." Kyle answered. Percival gave a nod and then gestured at another student to ask her question. 

Riley Higgins: She was a very pretty witch but she didn't like Defense Against the Dark Arts much and was pretty lousy at it. Tina wondered what her question was but didn't have to wait long to find out. 

"I don't mean to be rude," She clarified, "but it is a career so I'm just wondering how much it pays?" She finished, looking a little embarrassed though she had prefaced by excusing herself. Tina liked that, it was a very diplomatic way to ask her question. 

Percival grinned and through the corner of her eye, Tina could see that Professor Imwell was rolling her eyes, again with a fond smile on her face. 

"It pays very well." Graves answered with fake modesty. Tina could tell he hadn't wanted to brag but his wardrobe spoke for itself, and she nodded to herself. She'd already known that being an auror paid well, it was why she had an inheritance at her disposal as soon as she was out of Ilvermorny. She didn't even have to find a job, if she didn't want to. With the sum that her parents left her and her sister, they could easily live in their house and do whatever they wanted for the rest of their lives and not have to worry about anything. But Tina wasn't in it for the money, she was interested because protecting seemed like a calling to her. 

She and Queenie had only had each other left and they looked out for each other very well. In a way, Tina had become so much older than she was when she lost her mom and dad. She'd been twelve at the time, a second year at Ilvermorny, but Queenie had only been ten. Losing her parents meant that Tina was overprotective of her little sister and never let anything hurt her. She wanted to make the world a better place for Queenie to live in and she wanted to make her parents proud. 

"Anyone else? Our time is almost out." He added almost like an afterthought which he backed up by looking at the clock on the wall. He was right, but Tina hadn't been able to come up with any questions yet. She didn't know what she wanted to know about aurors, she just knew what she wanted to know about HIM. Why had he decided to go into the field? Did he like his job? Was it personally taxing? What was it like, working with other aurors? Was he the best one? Why had he been sent to talk to them, and not another seasoned auror? 

It wasn't her imagination that his eyes flickered over to her and she desperately wanted to raise her hand, but she wasn't sure what to say and she figured she'd rather not make a fool of herself. Graves waited patiently, and Tina finally found an adequate question to ask, spurred by the attention he was giving her. 

She raised her hand in front of her and he nodded, giving her an encouraging smile. 

"What classes would you recommend for someone who wants to be an auror?" She asked him. Now that he was looking at her, it was like when nobody else was in the room and it had just been them. His shoulders relaxed a little, though they hadn't been too tight with nerves to begin with. 

"That's an excellent question." He told her. She was instantly prideful at his remark and beamed at him to show it. 

He cleared his throat and looked at all of them before he answered, reluctant to smile so openly right back at her. Tina didn't know this, but Percival was having a very unusual reaction to her: he felt attracted to her, though he wasn't sure if it were because of her looks or her eagerness and he was very hopeful that it would go away. He was ten years her senior and if she were to make into the elite auror force, he'd have to work with her. 

"I would recommend taking advanced potions, transfiguration, and charms. In the field you never know when you'll need an antidote, transfiguration can come in handy in the most imaginative ways, and charms are useful when you're in a tricky situation that doesn't require heavy force behind it. I'll also add that O.W.L and N.E.W.T scores have a heavy influence in the recruitment part of the application. Recommendation letters are encouraged as are extracurricular activities that are relevant to the job." He gave her a nod and a smile and Tina returned the sentiment before jotting down the classes he'd recommended. 

She would be taking her O.W.L.S the very next year and she was already studying all the time. She'd even given up her spot on the Thunderbird quidditch team as a chaser to devote more time to her learning. She missed it, but she had her eye on the bigger picture. It was why she hadn't gone on any dates with the boys who'd asked, though they were allowed to go to Salem, a complete wizarding city in Massachusetts and do whatever they wanted. She had never wanted to and she didn't think that anything could change to dissuade her from her studies. She was so close to being who she'd always wanted to be. 

"The bell is going to ring any moment now, so I'll say my goodbyes. It was very nice meeting you and if you have any additional questions, feel free to owl me at MACUSA headquarters. It was very nice talking to you all." He dismissed, handing over the reins to Professor Imwell. 

He walked over to help her stand though she didn't need the assistance at all. If Tina had to guess, she was just indulging Graves in his manners. Now that she had time to be distracted, she could agree with Auri's appt description of being dreamy. Not only was he nice to look at, he was a gentleman and it made Tina want to swoon. 

"Leave your notes on my desk and you are dismissed." She told the class. As Tina got up, she brushed off her skirt and then shouldered her messenger bag, making sure that she didn't leave anything behind her. 

"A moment, Miss Goldstein." Professor Imwell told her kindly when she reached the desk. Tina was only a little surprised - she'd told her professor how excited she was for this lecture a couple of times. Tina figured that Madame Imwell was at least a little fond of her because she'd known her parents, taught them even. After she'd been orphaned, Professor Imwell had hugged her and been as comforting as she could. The favoritism went a long way with her despite being completely unnecessary. 

When everyone filed out of the room it was just the three of them. 

"Percy, this is Tina Goldstein. She's top in the class and I believe you might have known her parents. They were aurors Geneve and Charles Goldstein; Tina would like to follow her parents in their career choice." Madame Imwell introduced, ignorant of the fact that they had already been introduced. Tina hadn't been expecting to hear her parents names, though. She kept that information to herself and tried to guard it with everything she had, and here was her Professor, ruining it. While she appreciated what Imwell had been trying to do, the effect wasn't quite what she wanted. 

Percival looked surprised at the revelation and Tina felt something, something like an infinite pain that was raw, claw at her stomach. When people found out who her parents were, there usually wasn't surprise - there was pity. The fact that Graves was showing her a different reaction made her feel small, like it'd just happened instead of the four years that had passed. 

"I'm sorry about your loss, Tina. I worked with your parents before they ..." He swallowed, his sharp features morphing with ill concealed anger. 

The anger made Tina's eyes tear up and she pointed her wand at her face, muttering a spell that would cause the tears in her eyes to go away. She hadn't meant to betray weakness at all, she wanted this man to think she was headstrong and confident like her daddy taught her, but his anger had brought tears instead. That he could be so indignant on behalf of her parents meant a lot. The thought that he knew her parents, that he'd worked with them, made her envious and hollow. 

"It was a long time ago, Mr. Graves. I'd just like to make them proud." She admitted. She lifted her chin as she looked at him and he nodded approvingly, albeit a little sadly. 

At the intensity of the moment, Professor Imwell wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. It was condescending to Tina, she didn't need to be coddled, but she was respectful of this woman and didn't protest. 

"That's what I wanted to tell you, Percival. Tina is my brightest witch; she was able to conjure a patronus at the age of 14 and I'd like her to start her career as an auror as soon as possible. She'll be taking her O.W.L.S next year and I am on a campaign to have her tested for her N.E.W.T exams in the same year, as well. After that I'd like for her to graduate early and be admitted for auror training. I would consider it a personal favor if you pulled some strings for me." The witch told him. 

Tina stared at her professor and felt her mouth part. Any thought of the woman being condescending gave way when she revealed her plans, plans that Tina herself hadn't been aware of. 

"Madame Imwell." She started, but she didn't know what to say. She was grateful, incredibly so, but she was also stunned. O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S? In one year? That had to be unheard of. An early graduation was allowed only to witches and wizards that showed extraordinary abilities and while Imwell thought that a patronus at the age of fourteen was impressive, she herself didn't think it would be enough to convince the headmaster. 

"Tina, when Percival was speaking, did everything he say not sound like everything you want?" She asked her, her sharp eyes focused entirely on her. 

"Yes, but-" She tried. 

"But what? You have the abilities, the skill set, the devotion. I taught Percival Graves and had this conversation with him as well, when he started feeling doubtful of following in his family's footsteps. Do not let your hesitation take away an opportunity, Tina. I want the best for you. I want it to be you, coming in ten years, to tell the kids of your job. All you have to do is want it enough." She admonished her. The words didn't sound like a scolding, they sounded firm and strong and surprisingly convincing from the old witch. She'd nailed every insecurity on the head but Tina was still shy of saying yes. 

She turned to look at Graves, to gauge his reaction. He was watching her too and they looked at each other for a very long, long moment. The air between them seemed charged with electric potential, as if just the right spark could cause lightning to strike. He seemed to be studying her, hard. It wasn't a small favor Madame Imwell was asking for, and it could reflect badly on Graves himself if Tina were to fail, so his regard to her made sense. 

"I'm willing to do this for you, Miss Goldstein." He told her, after Tina had remained quiet. "Pass your exams and I will see to it myself." He added. 

Graves gave Madame Imwell one more kiss, this time on her cheek, before he strode away. He donned his coat and Tina watched it billow behind him as he disappeared. 

"I've always been fond of that one." Professor Imwell remarked. 

Tina could understand the sentiment. She was still staring at the spot where he'd walked away, hardly believing that this is how her future had been decided. She had to study for two of the hardest examinations she'd ever had to take and only had half the time to do it, as well. 

She couldn't wait to start. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm awful about updates. Sorry about that guys, I'm not done with this chapter but I had a moment of inspiration and I don't know when I'll be stricken to write again, so here you go! :p

"You have to do better than that, Miss Goldstein." Mr. Graves insisted as he helped Tina to her feet. The teenager before him frowned as she dusted her knees. They'd been working on resisting the Imperius Curse; something that wasn't necessarily legal to be practicing but that Percival thought important to teach. Since Tina was the youngest Auror they'd ever accepted within their ranks, he figured it was okay that they weren't playing by the rules the whole way. Additionally, if it saved her life and made her a better witch, did all of the politics really even matter? 

"You do know they made this curse with the purpose of controlling a person, don't you?" Tina retorted, lifting her wand once more in a standard defensive position and continuing to frown at him. This time he'd made her crawl all around the training room while meowing like a cat. Percival could understand her frustration - Tina was clearly an overachiever that wasn't often told she was wrong - but he needed her to be able to protect herself. 

When she'd started studying for her O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S, she'd asked Percival to keep in touch if he had the chance to practice for her practical tests. Graves considered all of the paperwork he had on his desk, all of the rumors about a dark wizard that was causing horrible deaths in Europe, and decided that yes, he'd rather be helping a teenager pass her exams than deal with any of it. Seraphina needed some of the limelight. It was about time he gave her the chance to prove herself to MACUSA. It was she, after all, who wanted the throne, not he. 

"Let's try something different, hmm?" He asked, instead of answering her snark. On top of overachieving, Tina had a smart wit that cracked like a whip against whoever she intended. He would never get into an argument with her solely because of the chance of losing, so he tried to handle her sarcasm in different ways. 

Tina watched him set his wand down with suspicious eyes. She raised her wand higher, knowing well that Mr. Graves didn't actually need his wand to perform magic, and waited for him to act. He approached her and observed the way her hand tightened over her wand, the small, almost unnoticeable way her breath hitched in her chest. 

"Try it on me, Tina." He instructed, showing her that he meant what he said by nonchalantly putting his hands in his pockets and leaning his hip against an obliging desk. 

Instead of doing as he asked, Tina dropped her guard which was possibly the worst reaction imaginable to Graves. To teach her a lesson, Percival used the hand in his pocket as well as a nonverbal spell to cast a bat-boogey hex on her. After he'd done that and reversed the hex, he had an angry Tina to deal with; restraining himself from losing his patience wasn't easy. 

"What the hell was that for!" She exclaimed at him, wiping her face with the handkerchief he'd offered. 

"For dropping your guard. Even if you know me, even if you don't, you don't drop your wand until you've assessed that you're not in danger. You want to be an auror, yes? Do you think aurors second guess their leaders in the line of fire? If I tell you to use the Imperius Curse on me, it's because I'm trying to teach you something. Now do it." He growled. 

Tina's eyes watered at his harsh tone. Percival would have felt bad but he knew that he couldn't coddle such a vulnerable person; this was about her safety so even if she hated him for it, there was nothing to be done about it. 

"Now, Goldstein!" He barked, when a curse wasn't forthcoming. 

The yelling helped because a moment later, Percival had to resist the voice telling him to lay on the floor and cry like a baby. He zoned in on the brown hue of Tina's eyes, noticing the soft cream colored skin surrounding them to focus his attention. He stayed very still, even when Tina intensified the movement of her wand. He was heavily compelled to do as she intended him to but this was exactly the lesson he was trying to teach so he made sure he didn't move an inch. After a couple of intense minutes, the spell ceased. 

Even though he'd proven his instructions possible, Graves still felt bad for the way her shoulders drooped with failure. 

"Let's take a break, Tina." Graves murmured, looking away. He didn't think he'd be susceptible to such sad puppy eyes, but he'd never had to deal with them before, either. 

"I don't need a break." Tina growled, defiantly. Percival was very tempted to fight with her; there was fire in her eyes now and a rising temper in the way she was holding herself, but Percival knew better. He walked towards her, wary of the way she lifted her wand at his approach and slightly proud of her too, to place his arm around her shoulders. 

Tina tensed under his hold but when nothing magically induced happened, she relaxed and let him lead her to a waiting bench. He sat with her, his arm still around her shoulders and watched her, searching her face for answers while he waited for the residual anger to leave her. See, bodily reactions left impressions and emotions were the same way. Graves knew there were things she needed to let out and he planned to be the shoulder she could lean on, even if it meant dealing with waterworks because of the incredible potential he could feel withering under her youthful exterior. 

"I'm sorry." Tina said eventually. 

"Never be sorry if you wouldn't do the same thing twice, just learn from your mistakes." Graves answered, giving her what he hoped was a comforting squeeze. 

Tina took a moment to process his words, then surprised him by saying, "So, that thing you did, by looking at my eyes, was that how you focused on not doing what I asked?" 

"That's exactly how I did it. Good observation, kid." He grinned. The smile he received in return was worth the frustration of teaching a teenager. She was a brilliant witch and he was astounded by how much he wanted her to succeed. There were going to be bumps along this road, maybe big bumps that left both of them wanting to reach for their wands, but if it meant that Tina could finally get the closure she needed by being accepted in the elitist group of MACUSA, he was willing to take as much defiance and wit as Tina was willing to dish out. 

"Imperio." He whispered. 

When Tina felt the magic trickle into her head, she focused on the bright color of Graves' scarf. It was an intense maroon color that made a stark contrast to his black clothing and light colored skin. She'd seen him in that color once before and still thought it looked good on him, not that everything else didn't look just as good, and just as she continued to ramble in her thoughts, there was another stab of pressure, this time to do three cartwheels across the training room. The impulse was stronger this time, so much stronger than a few seconds ago. 

She gripped her own thigh and squeezed, reminding herself that if she succeeded today, she'd have bigger and better chances tomorrow and everyday after. It worked and after trying a little harder to push her limits, Percival ceased the spell. 

"That's what I'm talking about!" He thrilled when they separated. He was surprised by the way she threw her arms around him, but it was a joyous moment and after just one tiny moment of consideration, he hugged her back.

"Great job, Miss Goldstein." Graves congratulated. Tina beamed at him with happiness and looked so stunning that Percival had to rub his brain cells together for a long long second before he remembered that his protege really was younger than her ambitions and he wasn't allowed to think of her as stunning. It was creepy, for one thing, and entirely inappropriate, for another. Not to mention the fact that if Imwell ever found out he'd thought about her that way she'd castrate him. Probably with a dull hair brush. "Now that we've done that, we can start on other projects the next time we see each other." 

"You're leaving?" She asked, the disappointment barely contained on her face. It thrilled him and made his stomach drop to the floor, all in the same move. 

"Dark wizards to catch, Miss Goldstein." He said, tipping his hat at her and then disapparating. 

That day was the first of very many frustrating practical training days. 

________


End file.
